


A night at the Césaire's

by ATryingHuman



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, It may not seem in the first chapter but I'm planning some fluff, Work In Progress, adrienette - Freeform, sleepover, slumber party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATryingHuman/pseuds/ATryingHuman
Summary: Alya invited her three best friends to a slumber party to help everyone relax before the school's exam week.  Hawkmoth has other plans for the day, but maybe Marinette and Adrien will get to know each other better after spending a night together.





	A night at the Césaire's

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, reader! Disclaimer: this is sort of a self-indungent work so I could give voice to two ideas of mine: one of a different akuma and one of a fluffy Adrienette interaction. First chapters will be about the akuma, but I'm already setting the scene for the Adrienette. Let me know if you like it so maybe I'll be motivated to think of a plot hehe

A confident pen slid on paper, creating a thin blue line that curved and met with itself to form a figure, joining the other previous five hearts that framed equations and other Math exercises on Marinette’s notebook. The class was revising for next week’s exam, which was Friday, but she had gotten all answers for the current exercise correct, so a moment of daydreaming about the handsome boy sitting in front of her was absolutely valid during the teacher’s commented correction. Alya, on the other hand, thought making plans including the participation of said handsome boy and herself was a much better use of time.

— Marinette, are you in?

She blinked, waking up from her daze. Alya was leaning in to talk to her in the middle of the teacher’s explanation, to which only half the class was paying attention. Still, everyone who was chatting spoke in a quiet whisper.

— What?

— Are you in? For the slumber party tomorrow? – And then in an even lower voice, so only Marinette would be able to listen: — The one we’ve been talking about all week? And also the one to which Adrien just confirmed his presence…

— Oh, today’s already Thursday? Wait, he did? I thought his father didn’t let him!

— At first he didn’t, but apparently Adrien will double some of his piano, Chinese and fencing classes next week so he can go. He confirmed just now. It’s kind of a big deal because of all his extra effort, you know.

She glanced down and Marinette followed her eyes. Adrien and Nino were also part of the students who weren’t currently paying attention, and the blond seemed to be beaming a tad more than usual when speaking to his friend.

— O-of course I’m coming! We’ll be studying for the test and then we’ll all sleep at your place, right? Ugh, I can’t help but be a little nervous…

— What for, girl? — Alya giggled. — Didn’t you already spend a whole day with him in your PJs? The difference is this time there’ll be pizza!

Marinette smiled despite the burning sensation on her cheeks and ears. Alya had already made so much fun of her for that day that she was now able to let it slide with a laugh.

— Yeah, and don’t forget the homemade macarons I’ll be bringing from my parents’ bakery. I’m thinking you invited me just to get a taste of them.

— I don’t know about Alya, but I’d sure like some of those, Marinette! Your family has some of the best cooks I ever met!

Apparently, Marinette’s last sentence came out loud enough to be heard from the lower row, and she found herself looking into sweet green eyes. She replied with an even noisier squeak, causing the teacher to turn to them with an irritated look and a harsh “Silence, please!”. They all turned back to their notebooks, but the girl was too distracted to absorb any of what was being said, preferring to fill her mind with thoughts of sleeping in the same room as Adrien Agreste.

 

— // —

 

— Not _now_!

Marinette cursed to herself as she shoved the Math book in the bottom of her backpack, discretely placing her parents’ macarons on top of it. She’d seen a weird looking figure jump across the rooftops of the buildings in front of their school, which she immediately recognized as an akuma victim. Alya, Nino and Adrien were also looking up, clearly aware of what was going on. She had to get out of there.

— Hey guys, I’m gonna have to..

— Alya, sorry to say this, but…

Adrien had spoken at the same time as her, bringing his hand to the back of his neck in a worried gesture. Then, he switched to a more comfortable position and gestured for her to speak first.

— Erm, I, uh, kinda forgot to ask my parents to bake the macarons, so I sent them a text and now I’m gonna have to wait a little while for them to be ready. I hope you don’t mind if I get to your place a little later, Alya?

— I also can’t go right away, my… father asked me to go home and have a small conversation before that. Is that alright?

Alya inspected her two friends with a fake skeptical look on her face.

— You guys are really pulling my leg here, I had everything meticulously planned for today… — Then, with a glance and a subtle smile directed at Nino, she said: — …But, I guess we’ll manage by ourselves. Also, you saw what I saw, right? Don’t take too long to come, but if something happens, I won’t mind if you wait for the dust to settle, ok?

Promising to be careful, Marinette took off to the general direction of the Dupain-Cheng Bakery, only to turn into an alleyway when she was sure no one was looking. Ladybug flew off through the other side a few seconds later, landing in the rooftop where the squad sighted the strange figure. She squinted her eyes and placed her hand above them for shade.

— Hmm, I wonder where he went…

— Looking for company, m’lady?

Chat Noir landed smoothly beside her. He propped his staff against the ground and rested his hands and chin on the other tip, crossing his legs in a flirty demeanor. She was impressed with the simultaneity of their arrival, but shook it off with a playful giggle.

— Actually, I _am_ looking for someone, but I’m thinking more of a butterfly and less of a kitty-cat. I presume you know what I’m talking about, since you’re also here.

He still looked amused, but then straightened himself up and wore a more serious look to his face.

— Yeah, I do. I think I saw someone with a completely white face and all black clothing jumping abnormally high on _that_ direction a few minutes earlier. But I can’t see any kind of damage, though…

She noticed she’d been thinking something was off for a while now, and finally realized what it was. Most akumatized leave a trail of destruction wherever they went, which would usually alert her to their presence. This one had been seen through sheer luck, because there was no sign of property damage nor any sound of people screaming anywhere. She exchanged a wary look with Chat Noir, then pointed her chin to the direction he previously mentioned and jumped, with Chat right on her heels.

They navigated through a few buildings until they heard a commotion coming from somewhere on their left. They reached a town’s square and saw several civilians leaving in a hurry with scared looks on their faces. In the middle of the square, a black clad figure faced the events mural, their back turned to them. There was something on their hand, something that looked a lot like Ladybug’s yo-yo but thicker, almost like a whip. The tip of the whip held something unidentifiable from that distance, but still noticeable.

— Hey kitty, what are you willing to bet that the object on the tip of that whip is where the akuma is located?

— I would never bet anything against you, that’d be certain… Oh, seems like he heard you. Yikes, look at that face.

She looked. The man, for now she could tell it was a man, had turned to look at them, now holding the tip of his whip in his right hand and the rest of was wrapped around the other one. He was wearing a black suit and a sober purple tie, one of the least flamboyant looks she’d ever seen an akumatized wear. His face, the object of Chat’s attention, was completely white, with beady black eyes and full lips of a deep crimson that shone like ceramic. In fact, it looked like one of those carnival masks from Italy. But it seemed broken somehow… She couldn’t tell if he was actually wearing a mask or if she was really just seeing his face.

— On a second thought, I’m wondering if the akuma is being held in that weird face of his…

— What’s the plan?

— Let’s get him to talk. Maybe we can figure out who he is.

Chat nodded and did a pirouette towards the ground, landing in all fours. She did the same, cushioning her fall with one hand on the ground. Now they were on the same level, she could see the corners of the figure’s lips were turned upside down, forming a frown. The two heroes bolted at him at the same time, but the man’s movements were fast. He blocked the attacks spinning his weapon (much like Ladybug’s yo-yo, to her frustration) and jumped out of the way, never responding to the taunts the duo threw at him.

Finally, they put some distance between themselves and stopped the fighting for a while. Now they were back to their first positions, with Chat Noir and Ladybug vigilant of his movements. Chat was noticeably frustrated. He risked a side glance at his partner:

— Sad face and silent treatment... Did you break this guy’s heart or something?

— As funny as that _isn’t_ , I really wish we could get him to say something... We don’t know anything about his objective or his past, how are we gonna find the akuma?

She stanced herself, analysing the villain. He stared back and cocked his head to the side, blinking visibly for the first time. She realized the reason she thought it looked broken was because it was just a mouth piece, so the separation between skin and ceramic was visible right above the cheeks and beneath the eyes. That gave her an idea.

— Chat, get ready to attack, I’m going to try and have a little talk with this Pierrot wannabe!

— Roger that!

Glancing for a second at her partner, Ladybug charged towards her target, spinning her yo-yo fast behind her. The unnamed figure, for its part, started spinning his whip, in a nearly perfect imitation of her movements.

They both struck at the same time, intertwining their weapons in a huge floating spider web. It would be loose enough to just pull the yo-yo back to free it, but Ladybug jumped through one of the holes just before the stretching of the wires made it too small for her, successfully creating a complicated knot that made their weapons temporarily unusable.

She took the chance to cover the distance between her and the white faced man, jumping and kicking him in the chest. But before she finished the move, he blocked her foot with his free arm, boosting her backwards. She somersaulted midair to restore balance and landed on her feet.

She was about to try another attack when she felt the grip on her right hand loosen, meaning the knot between their weapons had been untied. Pulling the yo-yo back to her hands, she saw her enemy do the same with the unidentified tip of his whip. Now that she was close enough, she established the object as a microphone, and realized the whip was actually its cable. What she _didn’t_ realize was that the man suddenly ran in her direction, coming to an uncomfortably close distance in a matter of a second.

— Hey, keep your distance, you creepy Joe!

Ladybug tried to jump away, but he clutched her arm in a tight grip, pulling her back to the ground. Somewhere behind her, she heard Chat Noir scream her name, but she knew he wouldn’t be able to get there in time. With his other hand, the man positioned the microphone in front of the eerie frowning mouth piece, staring at her with eyes so black you could barely see the pupils. Then, she heard a clear, low, completely emotionless voice:

— The name’s Comédien.

He let her go, and she did a series of rapid backflips in the direction of her partner.

— Ladybug! Are you ok? Did he hurt you?

She saw Chat Noir look at her anxiously, checking her arm and then waiting for her answer. But she didn’t reply to him. Instead, she took her hand up and covered her mouth, bending slightly towards the ground. Chat’s expression went from mild concern to a sudden urgency.

— L-ladybug? What happened? You look like you’re gonna be sick!

She stared intently at the asphalt of the street they were in, one hand over her moth and another over her belly, shuddering slightly every few seconds. Chat was starting to get desperate, and he looked around for the akumatized man in the hopes of asking what he done to his partner, but the figure was gone. He was about to go running after him, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder, and saw Ladybug had unfolded herself back to a straight stance and wasn’t trembling anymore, though she still had her other hand on her mouth.

She gave him a serious look, to which he responded with a concerned look of his own. She then made a dismissive movement with her free hand, signaling she was fine, and went back to staring at the ground. The boy was utterly confused in all this; he was so used to following her plans that he didn’t know how to respond to her quietness.

— So... did you get any idea where the akuma is or what we can do to defeat him? I didn’t hear what he said to you.

She shook her head, still not looking him in the eye and covering her mouth. Not sure how to proceed, Chat said the next first thing that came into his mind:

— Wow, I wish _I_ were the one that managed to leave you quite so speechless, m’lady. In fact, I worry you might be getting a _colt_ and just don’t want to speak because your voice might be a little _horse_.

As he turned to her to smirk at the expected eye roll his joke certainly caused, he was startled by a sudden shriek that filled the air and made his cat-ears tremble. It was a loud, high-pitched sound he then identified as a human voice. A girl’s voice. Coming from beside him. He  looked at Ladybug and found himself before the most unexpected scene he could ever imagine. The heroine had bended her torso forwards, had one of her hands on her forehead and was absolutely _howling with laughter._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! If you have any thoughts or criticism, please let me know!


End file.
